Sasuko?
by I love de world
Summary: This is a preview! The real story won't come for a while!...AU NaruSasu ...Naruto Uzumaki dose NOT fall in love! He's just a guy that really likes this certain...girl?
1. Chapter 1

** Yo! hey! this is me lovin de world!**

** if it sucks please forgive me its my first story! well a small preview that is..tell me what you think! and its a NaruSasu peoples! plz review and be nice!**

* * *

Iruka said that we were having a new student. Naruto is hoping that its a he instead of a she. There were too many girls in Iruka's class, honestly it was great but having a new guy wouldn't be so bad either.

"Yeah a dude wouldn't be so bad..."  
Kiba was hoping the same thing along with the rest of the group, witch was Naruto, Kiba, Shika, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Garra, Neji and Temari.

"Women are just troublesome" And that earned Shika a wack on the head from Ino. "well I mean a cute boy might be nice" Sakura pointed out. Ino just rolled her eyes. "Yeah forehead Queen but the boys are always so loud half the time"  
Sakura opened her mouth to insult Ino back but Iruka had other plans.

"Alright class settle down! I would like you to meet our new student that just transferred to konaha high!" Everyone in the class settled down and the door opened and revealed a...a...girl. She had pale skin with short raven hair that stuck up in the back, not to mention her bangs that framed her face. She was wearing a light pink blush on her cheeks and purple eyeshadow with black eyeliner. It made her coal eyes pop out even more. She wore the konaha high girls uniform witch had a white button-up shirt, a velvet tie, tan short skirt and black flats.

"Her name is Sasuko Hatake! You might know her father Kakashi Hatake in English." Iruka explained this and she smirked and said one word that had all the boys in the class fall off their chairs ,even Neji and Garra, ..."hi"

* * *

It was lunch time and Naruto couldn't stop thinking about the raven. She was beautiful and adorable.

"That was some cutie! Huh Naruto?" He looked at Kiba and sighed. Kiba kept laughing about how Garra and Neji couldn't keep their cool."I mean come on! Their okay talking about how good a guy is but not when a girl says hi!? Hahahaha"  
It was an awesome moment. That Sasuko is something...her voice didn't sound like a girl's or a guy's...it was smooth and dark. No wonder the guys lost their cool...that voice.

"Oh! let's ask her to sit with us since she's new!" Temari yelled from where she was down the table with the girls.  
"Yeah that doesn't sound like ...a bad idea" Garra has been raised from the dead.

She was walking to a table that was past them so Naruto took that a chance to sweet talk her, for her number of course.

"Hey Sasuko!" She stopped and looked at Naruto. She tilted her head in silent question. Naruto chuckled a bit before he spoke "Well since your new here, you can sit with us or even better on my lap"


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuko stopped in her tracks in front of the table. She was much prettier when you got a closer look at her, and cute when she was carrying a purple box with handles on the top and a blue bow in the middle of the front of it. For the first time Naruto noticed the several different earrings in her ear...they were all different and practically traced her ear , the one that stood out the most was the sparkly pink and black round ,size 14, gages in her ears. Also that she had a bunch of bracelets on both arms. There were white knee-high stockings , because in this school the girls legs were never ever fully bare. The thing that stood out the most was she was utterly and completely flat chested...

She looked down at Naruto and tilted her head in a silent 'really?'. Naruto just smirked waiting for her to do what he said and encouraging her by putting his legs out for her.

She looked Naruto up and down and said something that caught Naruto off guard and the rest of table "your cute but I prefer redheads"

Naruto's eyes went wide and his jaw hit the ground. She liked redheads...Naruto had an idea of dying his hair red so he could date her but that thought was pushed to the side when Sasuko turned her head forward and put her foot out ready to leave " w-wait! Your not even gonna give me a chance!? And what about sitting here!?" Nope Naruto Uzamaki dose not give up. He let out a small sigh of relief when she turned her head and body to face him."well I know some good friends that go here and as the other matter..." She smirked and bent down so that Naruto's face was inches from hers. 'I could almost...kiss her...no! idoit! just be cool and DON'T lean in!' Naruto thought. "Well dobe I can't give you a chance and you wanna know why?" Her voice was hushed and softly blew on Naruto's lips.

The rest of the table had an intense gaze on the pair. Garra was smiling like a manic of Sasuko's liking of redheads. Neji was squinting making his eye disease pop up. Hinata was blushing like crazy at scene. The rest of the girls were all making sure Naruto was doing the right moves or else Sakura would hit him later. Kiba was looking at the girl drooling and silently planning to switch places with Naruto. Shika looked bored but his eyes said 'what's gonna happen next!'.

Naruto was blushing. Had still had a few things left in his brain, so he used that to answer her. "W-why?" She smirked and lead her hand to ruffle Naruto's hair "because you didn't ask me out did you dobe?" She still had her smirk in place as she pulled away from Naruto's gaze and walked away.

Naruto was dumbfounded at the situation that he did nothing to stop her this time and just watched the sway of her hips as she moved.

"Whoa...she's a babe Naruto! If you can't get her before I do your in trouble!" Kiba snickered when he received a heated glare. "Well you did good for once Naruto! I don't need to hit you now!" Sakura yelled. Naruto did do good for once, surprisingly.


End file.
